Clothes For Bros
by canibehermione
Summary: B.Davis is in charge of the clothing line Clothes For Bros, and her second assistant is Kurt Hummel, budding fashionista. What will happen when she figures out he and one of her models have a thing for each other but won't do anything about it? Crossover!
1. Models and the Hard Job of Picking One

**Hi! So, I'm an avid One Tree Hill fan, even though it's over. :(( But, I did get an idea to write an OTH/Glee crossover. This story is set during One Tree Hill's season 7, when Brooke starts Clothes For Bros. Instead of having her fashion consultant for the line be Alexander, she chooses her second assistant, a familiar face named Kurt Hummel, who graduated from fashion school. Hilarity ensues when Kurt chooses a model who is, well, his OTP. Yes, I know the two worlds don't really collide, but roll with me here. Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: I own nothing. Even though it's over, OTH belongs to Mark Schwahn, Michael Tollin, Brian Robbins, and Joe Davola. Glee belongs to RIB. **

* * *

Brooke Davis surveyed her new group of models. _They'll have to do,_ she thought. She then realized she sounded like Victoria when she spoke like that, but soon put the thought behind her. The last time Victoria said that sentence, Brooke had found the best second assistant anyone could hope for. She glanced through the window into the cubicles and found him working swiftly, headset and all. _He's such a good second assistant. He has a good taste in clothes, he has great manners, he is an amazing designer, and he can help me figure out which guys would make the greatest appeal to our demographic. _

When Brooke figured out she would possibly be starting Clothes For Bros, she needed a few male helpers. That was how she found Kurt Hummel. And now, a year later, unknown to most of the public, a lot of the Clothes Over Bros fashion had a Kurt twist. For example, he was the one who suggested a woman wearing a bow-tie. That trend had taken off like a rocket. Today, he was wearing one of his own creations, which just so happened to have a spot in the Clothes For Bros Fashion Show line-up. He had on a simple red collared shirt and black dress pants that hugged him in all the right places. A stunning black trench coat had been donned that morning, but he removed it and it was now hanging in the closet by the receptionist's desk. The shocker for his outfit was the bowtie. He was wearing a white and black spotted bowtie, inspired by his younger fashion days.

_His outfit might seem simple, but Kurt sure has a way of making it seem so much more,_ Brooke thought as she stepped into the big room. The entire room stopped working the moment she stepped foot in there, but she waved them off. She only wanted one of her workers.

"Kurt?" She beckoned for the boy to come with her. "I need your help with something."

He stood up and silently followed his boss into the model room. The men were of all shapes and sizes. Apparently, the old first assistant's idea of 'Zero is Not a Size' had flowed to the men's side of the company.

One model, however, stuck out like a sore thumb to the young fashionista. He was wearing what looked like a colorful potato sack threw up on him, his hair was slicked back so much he looked like he had plastic hair, and he had this overwhelming aroma around him of hair gel and nervousness. He was sitting over in the corner, inspecting his shoes.

"So who do you pick?" Brooke asked. Since Millie, Brooke's first assistant, was now an active model, Kurt had taken her place and job of choosing models.

"Um…" Kurt thought he knew who he would pick, but he wanted to make sure. "One last detail before I choose." He addressed the models. "Stand up, and turn around." Each model stood up and allowed Kurt to inspect their back-sides. He took his time, silently laughing at how amazing his job was. He got to look at gorgeous men for a living! It was exciting.

"Kurt," Brooke said, threateningly. "Just pick one already. I'm sure they aren't amused with a guy checking them out." A few stifled laughs from the models made Brooke add, "I mean, unless they're gay."

"Okay," Kurt replied. His face was turning a little red. He was happy for the not skin-tight jeans he was wearing that day. "I choose…number 7." He smiled at the model with the plastic-looking hair. He _was_ gorgeous and had a nice back-side, and Kurt could see him being the face of Clothes for Bros. "Come with me."

Kurt led the model to the stylist room to get him ready for the first photo shoot. He looked the head stylist in the face. "Put him in the second outfit, make his ungodly pimples go away, and take that stupid hair gel out of his hair. Let me know when you get done." With a grimace on his face, the diva-turned-fashionista looked at the model. "If you ever get _that _to look model-worthy." He walked out of the room and back to the big room.

"I am upset with the amount of awful modeling men in this town," Kurt complained to his boss.

"I know it's hard," Brooke began. "But it's a lot simpler to be nice to them." She shrugged her shoulders. "Give it a go, and see what happens." Her phone rang, prompting her to go leave and talk about some fabric sample or design sample, or whatnot. Kurt opened his design book and began drawing.

About an hour later, Kurt's phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw a text from the head stylist.

_We're done with your model._

_Well, here goes nothing,_ Kurt sighed. He stood up and walked to the stylist room.

He was not prepared for what he would find. He was not prepared for the beauty that would behold him when he opened the door.

* * *

**Yes, I know it is short, but another chapter awaits! But before you press the lovely 'Next' button, please click on the huge (and obviously new) Review Button right below! :D :D**


	2. What Effect a Stylist's Job Can Have

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. A quick summary of chapter 1: Brooke Davis is a fashion designer for Clothes Over Bros, which has just released its male line, Clothes For Bros. She enlists the help of her second assistant (who becomes her first assistant because Millie is a model now) to choose a model to represent the line. It is a familiar character, and we find out his name at the end of this chapter. Yes, this is a (a? an? I'm not quite sure which one to use for a TV title...oh well.) OTH/Glee crossover. Hope you enjoy! :D :D**

**A/N: I own nothing. OTH belongs to Schwahn, Tollin, Davola, and Robbins (Fun fact: Tollin, Robbins, and Davola all produced The Amanda Show, What I Like About You, and Smallville)**

* * *

"Alright, Kurt," the head stylist began. "What do you think?" She motioned for the other stylists to bring the model forward.

Kurt's breath caught as he beheld the sight in front of him. The once plastic hair had been replaced with an attractively styled mane of short curls. The boy's bag-like clothes were replaced with orange skinny jeans and a sweater vest shirt to match.

Kurt smiled. "Something's missing though," he remarked. He pondered what it could be, and then walked over to the chest where the stylists kept ties of all kinds. He opened a drawer labeled _Bowties_ and selected an orange bowtie the same color as the model's pants. He walked up to the model and began to fasten it. He made the mistake of looking up into the hazel eyes of this model.

Both boys blushed and shied away from each other. _Oh, Gaga, why did I have to turn him into a sex god?_ Kurt slapped himself mentally as he regrouped.

"Alright, he looks good." Kurt straightened the tie one more time and stepped away from the model. "It's time to take you to Brooke."

"B-b-brooke Davis?" The model sounded terrified.

Kurt looked at him, confused. "One, number 7, you are not to speak unless spoken to. Kind of like that whole 'kids are to be seen and not heard' thing. And b, yes. It is Brooke Davis. But to you, she is Ms. Davis unless she tells you something else. Capish?"

"Yes," the model replied, head down now. If either boy had felt something earlier, they did not show it now.

"Shelby," Kurt addressed the head stylist. "Will you accompany us?"

The head stylist smiled. "Of course."

The trio left and found Brooke in her office, confirming outfits for the fashion show.

"Brooke," Kurt said, knocking on the side of his boss's office door. It was their signal. "He's ready."

"Bring him in." Brooke waved, never taking her eyes off her work.

In one swift movement, many things happened.

One, the model, scared out of his mind, started to bolt, causing Kurt, who was standing closest to him, to drag him by the arm into the office.

Two, even though his grip was fierce and left marks, sparks flew when Kurt touched the boy's arm. They glanced at each other for a split second, verifying the attraction.

Three, Brooke looked up just in time to see this action. She smiled, thinking, _Maybe this will be easier than I thought._ She had been attempting to set her second assistant up with someone so he would be happy.

"_Kurt_," the head stylist hissed. She had also noticed the action. "_Keep it together._"

Kurt let go of the boy's arm, shook his head to collect himself, and turned his attention to Brooke. "Brooke, I give you…number 7."

Brooke studied the model in front of her. He was trembling now, and still scared out of his mind. She flashed her best calming smile at him. _They didn't train me to be one of the most successful designers for nothing_, she thought as she saw her method was working, as usual. "He looks wonderful, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. He loved hearing those words from his boss.

"I've finalized the models' outfits for the Fashion Show, and was wondering whether you've heard anything from our caterers."

Kurt pulled out his Blackberry and checked the messages. "Oh my," he gasped. "Our building has to be fumigated. We have nowhere to hold the event." Worried, he looked at his boss for help.

"That's okay…" she thought out loud. "We'll…" She kept thinking, trying to figure something out. "We'll hold it in Tree Hill. You will travel with our models while I stay here and work the press. This is genius!" Brooke smiled to herself as she turned to her laptop and began typing.

"Okay, so we'll hold the event in Tree Hill, but what about our entertainment?" Kurt was even more worried about that. He was excited about the artists performing in New York. Who would want to travel to North Carolina for a fashion show?

"Oh, you can figure that one out." Brooke smiled slyly at her second assistant. "Weren't you a singer in high school?"

"Yes," Kurt replied, bitter. "But I'm still trying to forget about that."

"Well, mister. You should remember what it felt like to sing, because unless you get some amazing singers to travel to Tree Hill, you'll probably be performing." She wagged her finger.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Great, just what I wanted. So, you want me to book a flight to Tree Hill?"

"Yes, for you and—" She glanced at the new model. "—_all _of our models. I'm not going to leave one here."

"Will do. I'll get right on that. Is that all, Brooke?" Kurt asked. He was ready to leave. It had been a long day.

"Um, yes." Brooke smiled toward the frightened boy. "And you, there, number 7?"

"Y-y-yes, Ms. Davis?" He slowly drew his eyes up.

"First off, stop stuttering. You can only be a good model if you have confidence in yourself and your abilities. If you didn't have confidence, you wouldn't be here."

The model straightened his body and made eye contact with the designer.

"Ah, that's better." Brooke smiled in approval. "Second, my name is Brooke. Ms. Davis is, sadly, my mother. And she's a Mrs. But still, call me Brooke. And thirdly, I don't believe I was told your name, number 7."

"Blaine Anderson, ma'am."

* * *

**Yay! Yes, this will turn into a Klaine fanfic. Don't you worry your pretty little fangirl (or fanboy) faces. I just thought it'd be fun to have a FashionDesigner!Kurt and a Model!Blaine. :D :D Please press the pretty little blue button below! :D :D Thanks again! And virtual cookies decorated with Klainebows (and Ranebows for all you Dalton readers) in advance for Reviews! :D :D**


	3. A Little Office Advice From BDavis

**Here's chapter three! I know the chapters are short, but I don't really have many, well, ANY reviews. Reviews would be nice. Please :D :D The story will pick up, I promise. Summary of Chapter 2: Brooke learns who the model is (BLAINE! (and yes, this will turn Klaine)) and sees that her ever-so-helpful assistant has eyes for the model. They have to move the location of the Clothes For Bros Fashion Show to Tree Hill. **

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me, except maybe a little of the story line. As in, the idea to plunge the two stories together. Glee belongs to RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuck), who are doing the best they can with the writing and all the fans screaming different things in their faces about "We want more Klaine!" and then "We want more Britana!" and then "We want more showtunes!" and then "We want more pop culture!" and on and on and on. I know this is a rant, but it's just something I need to get off my chest.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D :D**

* * *

Brooke smiled. "Blaine Anderson." She held her hand out to the model. "Welcome to Clothes For Bros, Blaine. I know you will represent our company very well."

Blaine shook his boss's hand. "Of course I will, Brooke."

_He gives good handshakes,_ Brooke thought to herself. _I wonder if that's the _only_ good thing he does with his hands._ She smiled slyly to herself, then remembered something she needed to ask the model before he left. "Blaine?"

"Yes, Brooke?" Blaine had turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Brooke call his name.

"Not that it's any jurisdiction of mine, but are you gay?"

Brooke saw Kurt's head jerk up away from his phone at this question.

"Yes, ma'am. I am."

Brooke smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Kurt's lips twitching into a slight smile. "Okay. Now that we have that out of the way, Blaine how about you go with Shelby to get some pictures. First photo shoot time!"

The two left Brooke's office, leaving Kurt with his boss. Kurt watched the model leave, unaware Brooke was watching his actions. _He has such a fine posterior. Yes, I _did _just say posterior._ His inner thoughts were getting to him, and he was shaking his head like a madman.

"Kurt, is everything okay?" Brooke asked sympathetically. "You seem a bit, oh, I don't know, _off_ today."

Kurt took a deep breath. _In…and out._ "I'm fine, Brooke, just a lot on my mind."

She beckoned him to come closer to her desk. "A lot on your mind—" She gestured to where the model and stylist had disappeared to "—like that model?" She winked at her assistant.

"Of course not! I cannot get involved with someone within the company! There are rules Brooke, RULES!"

Brooke was astonished. Kurt had never said anything like that before; he'd never been so…defensive.

"Now, Kurt," Brooke said with a 'B-Davis calming smile'. "I hear what you're saying, but I just can't place the words and your actions together. And, no, there is not a rule about being involved with someone within the company."

"Oh." Kurt looked shocked. "I guess I didn't know." His face fell toward the ground. Anyone walking by would've thought he was merely checking his shoes for dirt, but Brooke knew better. She'd been around this boy long enough to know exactly what he was thinking, and this time, oh, this time was not going to be like the last time.

"Kurt," Brooke began, silently asking Kurt to look at her. "The only reason I said that last time was because the model, well, he was a crazy stalker."

The fashion designer's assistant glanced up. "Yeah, I know he was."

"So, is everything okay now?"

Kurt smiled. He felt better now. "Yes. I feel fine." His phone buzzed, and he took it out. "Can I take this?" He gestured toward his phone.

"Of course." Brooke waved him away. "Shut the door behind you."

"Will do," Kurt replied as he pulled the phone out and held it to his ear. He left Brooke's office, shut the door, and began talking. "Hello…yes, Mrs. Cline, it is changed to Tree Hill…that's in North Carolina…I'm sorry we weren't able to let you know ahead of time…yes, I understand it is short notice…could there be any possible way you could make the food _ahead_ of time?...no of course…I understand…okay…thank you for your business Mrs. Cline. Clothes Over Bros wishes you a wonderful day…" _Click._ Kurt plopped down in his chair at his desk. "And now she's hung up on me." He looked around the room. "Daisy!" He spotted the girl who keeps his records straight. She's a pretty little thing, with long red hair, and is shorter than…_Dear Gaga, I can't think about that right now. I need to focus on the fashion show. _

Daisy walked over to Kurt. "Yes, what do you need?"

"How is our entertainment action coming?" Kurt asked, hopeful that maybe some of the artists would make the trek to the new location.

Daisy pulled her Blackberry out. "Well, the Black Eyed Peas just cancelled, Kanye West declined but sends his best, Katy Perry said she might make it, The Fray and Gavin Degraw are both going to be on another tour together so they can't make it wherever it may be...why did we only invite five bands?"

"Brooke invited them. She was told individually by the band members at a meeting a few weeks ago that they would be performing." Kurt looked distraught. "I guess they didn't want to go all the way to North Carolina. It _is _ten hours away. OH!" Kurt smacked his head in realization. "I have to make reservations for our flight! We leave in two days!"

"So, do you want me to try any other artists?" Daisy asked, unsure. "We could always try different bands that are already known, or Rosi Golan. I've heard some good songs of hers."

"Oh! Yes!" Kurt smiled at Daisy. "Try them. And tell them it's for Brooke Davis. They will be performing for many people, even in the small town of Tree Hill. Make it sound worth their while."

"I'll get right on that." She turned to walk away, then stopped. "Kurt?"  
He had begun researching hotels in nearby towns, since Tree Hill had none. "Yes, Daisy?"

"I heard what Brooke said to you. I was walking by to get a drink. Don't let work get in the way of love. It never works out for anyone." She walked away, back to her desk.

Kurt sighed. _Maybe they have a point…. No. I have to work on this. It's important to start a new part of the company. And it's Clothes _Over_ Bros. _He looked down at his outfit and sighed again. _Time to get to work. _

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And please, oh please Review! I love reviews! :D :D They make me smile :D :D **_  
_


	4. You Never Know What Can Happen on Planes

**Hey! I hope you liked chapter 3. Quick summary to catch you up: Brooke congratulates Blaine for becoming the main face of C4B (Clothes For Bros). We find her wily but compassionate side when she give Kurt relationship advice. And apparently Kurt used to be with a crazy stalker! Kurt's assistant overhears the advice and seconds it with some of her own. **

**A/N: Not one recognizable thing belongs to me. The characters belong to their respective shows, along with their respective shows' creators/producers. Fun fact: Beginning in Season Six of One Tree Hill, the main cast (i.e. Hilarie (Peyton), Chad (Lucas), Sophia (Brooke), James (Nathan), Bethany (Haley)) directed at least one episode themselves. Behind the scenes totals from Season 6-Season 9: Chad~1 Directing, 1 Writing, James~4 Directing, Sophia~3 Directing, Bethany~3 Directing.**

**Enjoy Chapter 4! :D :D **_  
_

* * *

_"Flight 3947 to Tree Hill now boarding. Repeat, Flight 3947 from New York to Tree Hill now boarding. Please make your way to gate six at this time."_

Kurt stood up and grabbed his carry-on bag. _Well, here goes nothing._ He glanced over to his flying companions.

"Are you guys ready to go?" he asked, trying to not make eye contact with…him.

There were eighteen models in all—8 girls and 10 boys. Brooke wanted the numbers to not be even. With the new line, more people would want to see the male line, which required more models being hired. It had taken a few days, but once…_he_…was found for the face of Clothes For Bros, everything was set for the fashion show.

The models voiced their readiness, except for Blaine, who was silently walking toward the terminal with one of the boys.

"Let's stay together," Kurt called when he noticed the boys.

"We're not five, Kurt," the tall, brown-haired boy retorted. "We're adults, same as you." He laughed.

Kurt made a mental note to look up this boy's name. He was possibly going to give him a _lot_ of trouble for these next few days. Kurt sighed. _What did I get myself into?_ He led the models down the terminal and onto the plane. "Alright," he began, going into Superior mode. "No funny business on this plane or you will be on a one-way flight back to New York as soon as we arrive. Brooke is counting on us, and she doesn't like trouble." He smiled as he spotted his seat, 1B. The first row of seats faced backward, one of Brooke Davis's unique styles. She loved back-facing seats, so every single plane her models took was required to have a back-facing seat. "Now find your seat before the stewardess comes and bitches at you." He'd flown enough to know that some—well, most—stewardesses stay on shift for hours upon end, which means they are cranky all the time.

Blaine sat down in his seat, 2C. To his surprise, he was sitting catty-cornered from their guide. He glanced up at the Clothes Over Bros assistant right as the pilot said overhead, _"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are ready for lift-off. Again, please fasten your seatbelts for take-off."_

The model felt the familiar rush of a plane's take-off as he found a pair of beautiful glasz eyes staring right into his. They flickered away as soon as they were caught, and the face on which they were moved away just as fast. Settling into his seat next to the brown-haired model, he pulled his headphones and iPod out of his bag to listen to his music. As Katy Perry's recent CD was blaring in his ear, he drifted off into a peaceful abyss, unaware he was being watched by not one but _two _of his companions.

Kurt was one, trying oh so hard _not_ to watch him, but it was not working. In order to keep his mind on the right path, he pulled his own iPod out of his pocket and turned on the soundtrack from Wicked, his all-time favorite musical. _I was supposed to check on that model,_ he remembered as he searched for his clipboard. He found it wedged between the seats of 1A and 1B. _I guess it fell off my lap. _The male sitting in 1A was a boy with shaggy, blonde hair. He was taller than Kurt, and had a big smile. As Kurt was reaching down to grab the clipboard, his hand accidentally brushed the boy's leg.

The blondie looked up from the book he was reading—_The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_—and smiled at Kurt. "If you wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask."

Kurt blushed, embarrassed by this model's blunt statement. "No, no, I was just looking for my clipboard. It's right…" he felt around for it, being more cautious this time "Aha! I found it." He pulled it out from between the seats.

"It's Chandler, by the way," the blondie said to Kurt.

"Huh?" Kurt looked over at the model, confused.

"My name is Chandler. Just so you remember it." He smiled.

Kurt sighed. _Of course, he was just trying to be nice._ "Well, thanks, Chandler. I'll remember you as the model who I accidently, sort of, on accident, felt up as I retrieved my clipboard." He smiled and then got back to what he was doing.

_Let's see here…_ he thought as he flipped the pages of his clipboard, trying to find the model's name. _It's a good thing I sorted the models by height instead of name. It's a lot easier to find people that way. Brooke can have weird quirks, but I love this one. Here it is. His name is Sebastian Smythe. Hmm…Smythe…where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, my professor's name in college was Smythe. Dear Gaga he was rude. I sure hope his son isn't as rude…but by what I've already seen, he is. _He glanced over to where Sebastian was sitting…

And found it was right by…him. His perky little meerkat face was facing the dark-haired boy, and it looked as though the two were engaged in an intimate conversation. Kurt sighed and mentally slapped himself in the face when he realized he'd just created a sentence about…him…using the words 'engaged' and 'intimate.' He didn't even want to think about what they were saying. He busied himself by memorizing the names and faces of his models so he wouldn't have to go through anymore awkward introductions.

The other companion watching Blaine was a stylist with long, blonde hair. He could have been a model if he wasn't so determined to work behind the scenes. The stylist was sitting next to Shelby, who sat in 1C. The head stylist was double, or by this time _triple_, checking the clothing and placement of it for the show. It was in two days. They were supposed to arrive in Tree Hill at 5:00 p.m., with Brooke arriving early the next morning. The blonde-haired guy chuckled as his boss muttered to herself about 'not enough bowties' and 'too much neon.'

"Shelby, baby," he began, trying to calm her down. He took one more glance at the model he'd been checking out for the past few minutes. The dark-haired model was fast asleep with his headphones secure in his ears. He looked like a peaceful baby, and not the twenty-something year old guy he would be dressing tomorrow. He put a hand on his boss's knee. "It'll all be okay. Here—" he wrestled the notebook from her hand "—watch, oh I dunno—" he wrestled through his movie bag and grabbed one "—Avatar. Something to keep your mind off of work. We've been working non-stop for weeks. Just calm down, hon."

Shelby sighed and took the movie from her assistant. _He's good with keeping my mind in check, _she thought. _Yes, I do overwork myself sometimes, but I'm just a good worker! That's good, right?_ She put the movie in the DVD player under her seat, pulled the tiny screen down, and started watching the James Cameron movie. About five minutes into the movie, she glanced over at her assistant. He was fast asleep.

"_Attention, passengers, we have begun our decent into Tree Hill Municipal Airport. The weather outside is a warm 75 degrees and sunny. Please return your tray tables and seatbacks to the upright position and turn off all electronics. We will be arriving in approximately five minutes. Thank you for flying Air Commercial."_

Kurt stretched. He'd been asleep for the past two hours, with the entire Wicked CD running through twice. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around the plane. Luckily, he could see every one of his companions from his seat. He counted all fifteen models, five stylists, and five construction guys.

Since Brooke's flight was later, she was bringing the sound personnel on her flight. She was also sort of dating one of the sound guys, but no one except Kurt knew. It was secret. Brooke enjoyed secret relationships. Public relationships held too much stress, and it felt like the entire world was bearing down on your every move. At least, that's what Brooke always told Kurt.

"Have a nice nap, Kurt?" Chandler asked. He smiled, reminding Kurt that it was _he_ who had chosen this boy as a model.

Kurt glanced at the blonde model who had, well, hit on him earlier. He put on his 'I-don't-particularly-like-you-but-I'll-be-nice-because-I-have-to' smile. "Of course I did. It was very refreshing." He surveyed his clothes. "But I'm glad I wore this travel suit. Planes always wrinkle my clothes."

"Agreed. And if my book wasn't so _amazing_, I would probably have sleep-wrinkled clothes myself." Chandler grabbed an empty coke glass from his tray table and handed it to the passing stewardess. "Thank you for this club soda. It was wondrous." His dazzling smile made the stewardess blush as she retrieved the cup and walked away.

"Well, she sure seems to like you," Kurt remarked. He poked the model with his elbow. "Eh? Eh?"

Chandler shook his head. "I don't swing that way. Did you not just hear I ordered a _club soda_?"

Kurt mentally kicked himself in the leg. _Of course. That's why he's been acting this way._ He played it off as a brain fart. "Duh. I knew that. Of course."

The stewardess's voice came over the intercom at that moment, saving Kurt from embarrassing himself again. _"We have arrived at Tree Hill Municipal Airport. Please remove your seat belts at this time and collect your carry-on bag from overhead. Thank you again for flying Air Commercial." _

Kurt stepped into the aisle and grabbed his bag from the top. As he opened the compartment door, a red bag came flying out and-_smack_-hit Blaine in the back of the head.

"OW!" the model yelled, clutching the spot. He turned around to face Kurt, who was genuinely worried.

"I am _so sorry_, Blaine." He was worried. And not because it was Blaine, well, yes because it was Blaine, but mainly because he was the main face of Clothes For Bros. "Are you okay?"

Blaine began rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I will be. Maybe if we could get some ice, and maybe some ibuprofen. I'm going to have a _major_ headache."

Kurt turned into full-on leader mode, as he usually did in a crisis. "Alright, people. Let's exit the plane and meet at the bag carousel." He grabbed his own green bag and left the plane, right behind Shelby.

"I need a change of clothes," Shelby said as she made her way to the baggage carousel. Carrying her purple carry-on bag in one hand, she lifted her shirt to inspect the wrinkles. "This is just nasty."

"Me too, girl. Me too." Kurt smiled at his friend. _Brooke's not the only one with a calming smile__._ "Hey, is that our stuff?" He pointed with his free hand at his blue and white suitcase and Shelby's five purple suitcases. Yes, five. She is a stylist. She _needs_ five suitcases.

"Yeah!" Shelby led the group to the carousel, where they pick up their bags.

Kurt made sure all the bags are retrieved, then turned to the group. "Alright, team. Tonight's agenda: 5:00 p.m. Arrive at Airport. Check. 5:15 p.m. Meet up with Peyton Sawyer. Hmm...does anyone see a Peyton Sawyer?" He looked around the room, hoping to spot Brooke's friend.

A tall girl with curly blonde hair stepped through the crowd. "Kurt? Kurt!" she called. She practically ran to the group.

Kurt whipped his head around and found the girl next to Brooke in many pictures around her office. "Peyton, right?" He stuck out his hand.

"Yes, I'm Peyton." She shook his hand. She was wearing a short black low-cut dress with a brown jacket. Her feet were donned by a simple pair of ballet flats. Kurt was happy to see Peyton had a wonderful style of fashion, then remembered who her best friend was. "And welcome to Tree Hill."

Kurt smiled and gestured back toward his group. "These are the models of both Clothes Over Bros and Clothes For Bros. Our stylist team is over there, and here comes our construction group. They need to know where the fashion show will be exactly and where they can set up."

Peyton smiled. "Of course. But first, one of your models looks like he could use some T.L.C." She pointed toward Blaine, who was still holding the spot on his head.

Kurt had forgotten about the model in an effort to get him out of his mind. _Why is he showing up everywhere in my head now?_ "Ah, yes." Kurt smiled, trying to stay professional. "Is there somewhere to get ibuprofen and/or ice?"

"Yes, this is North Carolina. Not Mars." Peyton chuckled, and so did a few of the models. Some of them were beginning to like Tree Hill. "This way." She led the group out of the airport and down the street.

The group grew abuzz as soon as they stepped outside. Kurt, however, breathed in the fresh air and sights around him. Tree Hill was a very open and colorful area. It had all the intimacy of a small town with just a hint of the metro side of things. Kurt loved the trees and the shade they gave. He'd missed the trees of Lima. This place reminded him so much of Lima. Kurt looked around, seeing a river, a _ton_ of grass, many restaurants, and some stores.

He came back to the conversation right as Peyton was saying, "I wouldn't stand there if I were you." She giggled, as if knowing a big secret nobody else knew.

Kurt caught Peyton's eye as he voiced his confusion. "Huh?"

_Splash._

A water balloon struck the concrete in front of Kurt. He panicked, arms flailing, as he searched for the culprit. Apparently the others hadn't been hit, but were shocked just the same. Peyton laughed and looked up.

"This, my friends," she started her introduction. "Is where the new location of Clothes Over Bros will be. As of now, it is in the renovation stage. And the two crazies you see up there are my fiance and our best friend Haley James Scott." She waggled her fingers at the two before glancing back at the New Yorkers. "They've decided that since you are new to Tree Hill, they would welcome you with a little...fun."

A few of the models squealed as more balloons fell from the roof.

"I'm going to leave you with a little advice," Peyton ended. "Run."

The group picked up the bags that had fallen when they freaked out about the water balloons and ran down the road.

"Shit," Peyton said. "They're after us." She led them down another road, where a few limos were parked. "Hey, I found your cars."

"What is this place?" Kurt asked. They'd stopped near an abandoned warehouse. It seemed to jut out from the row of buildings they'd just escaped. A single staircase led to the door up top, which had its own porch-like area. Long rectangular windows were spread evenly around the building. The garage door at the base of the staircase seemed to be the perfect place to drop off...beer?...supplies?...dead bodies? Kurt didn't know what to think of this place. Even in a town that was so nice (so far), it seemed sketchy to him.

Peyton turned to address the whole group. "This-" she gestured to include the whole building "-is Tric. And if I'm not mistaken, this is where Brooke wants the fashion show to take place."

A few of the models took their phones out to take pictures of the building. Kurt heard the clicks and knew they were going to send the pictures to their friends and family, which would probably mean the whole fashion show would be a fluke. Once people saw where it would be, they wouldn't want to go. _All that work for nothing. Brooke is going to be SO disappointed._

Peyton noticed most of the group's downcast faces. "What's the problem? Tric is not bad at all. Let's go look at it."

"But, our luggage," Shelby pointed out. "I sure as heck don't want to carry it all the way up those stairs."

"Of course," Peyton acknowledged. "Here, you can put it in the truck." A small moving truck was parked beside the limos. "I thought she was crazy, but apparently Brooke knew what she was doing when she ordered two limos and a _moving truck_."

It was big enough to hold all their luggage, and pretty soon the group was empty-handed. They walked up the staircase, single file. Peyton led, then Kurt, Shelby, the rest of her group, the models with Blaine leading-and trying not to stare at Kurt-then, bringing up the rear, was the construction crew.

The native stopped at the very top, turning to face her audience. "Now, beware. What you may see could excite you. The first time I saw it, it excited me." She smiled and opened the door.

What the New Yorkers saw next was a sight they'd never forget. It was so unique and light, but at the same time vintage and dark. It was most definitely not the place they'd pick for a fashion show...

* * *

**Oo, a cliffy. Hope you liked chapter 4! Please Read and Review! :D :D Reviews are like cookies to me. Soft, chewy, chocolatey, virtual cookies. :D :D**


	5. It's Time To Be a Little Lucky

**Here's chapter 5! I hope you liked chapter 4! Summary of chapter 4: The Clothes For Bros team takes a flight to Tree Hill. We meet Chandler and Sebastian (yes, actual characters from Glee) and some stylist assistant with shaggy blonde hair. Hmm...I wonder who that could be. Peyton shows up at the airport to take them around Tree Hill. They have a 'splash' on their tour (complete with water balloons courtesy of Haley and Lucas), and end up at Tric with unappetizing opinions.**

**A/N: One Tree Hill does not belong to me! Neither does Glee! Teehee that was a rhyme. Maybe a second time? Schwahn, Murphy, Falchuck, and Brennan own the shows I like to watch again and again. :D**

* * *

Peyton ushered the New Yorkers in and then stood off to the side, allowing them to get the full experience of being in Tric for the first time. She wasn't going to ask what they thought of it, just watch their faces as they took it all in.

She walked over to the circuit breaker and pressed a couple buttons. The club lit up. The TRIC sign above the stage (that had given Tric its name) shone brightly, showing off the astounded New Yorkers' faces.

"Hey look over there," Blaine started, smiling and pointing at the sign by the bar. "The 'I' in that Tric sign is a lightning bolt."

"Yeah!" Kurt answered without thinking. "It's just like the Potter font!"

The two locked eyes. It seemed as if they were about to smile when Kurt pulled his eyes away.

Peyton smiled to herself. She'd just witnessed what Brooke told her happened every day at the office. _Wow. They need to…wait. I have an idea. Yes. That will work. I'll tell Brooke about it later, but for right now…_

"Hey, Peyton?" Shelby's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She turned toward the stylist. "Yes, Shelby?"

Shelby gestured toward the stage. "Is this all the room we have for the runway? If so, it's not long enough."

"Not at all!" Peyton answered as someone walked in from the attic. "That's what my fiancé, Lucas, is here for." She paused to kiss him on the cheek. "Hi, baby."

"Well, hello!" Lucas exclaimed. "Welcome to Tree Hill! Do you like it so far?"

Peyton was anxious to know their opinion. They didn't seem to like Tric from the outside, but that might've changed.

To her surprise, they all started talking at once.

"I love it!"

"I thought it would be weird, but it's really nice!"

"The outside looks shady, but the inside is awesome!"

"I'm so excited to have the show here!"

"I love this! But where are we going to change and get ready?"

Peyton was startled by this question. She was going to show them, but not _yet_. "We have a back room you can get ready in. It's about…say…" She paced a square big enough to satisfy the models. "…this big."

They nodded, clearly satisfied. _Brooke was right. Then again, Brooke is _always_ right. _Peyton saw some of the models start to look around the room. "Do you want to explore a bit?"

"Sure!" they all but answered at once.

"Okay." Peyton turned to the construction crew. "You all will be working with Lucas. Do you want to show them where the extra wood is?"

Lucas nodded. "Sure. Let's go." He led the construction crew away, but not before glancing back at Peyton and winking.

She smiled back, then turned to the remaining six New Yorkers. "So, is there anything you all need to know?"

Kurt raised his hand. "Where's the bathroom?"

Peyton chuckled. "Go to the back of the club, take a right down the hallway, and it's the second door on your right."

"Thanks."

Kurt left the group and walked toward the back of the club. _Wow. This place is amazing. I love it. _He glanced over to where Blaine and Sebastian were dancing around and goofing off on the stage. _He sure seems to be having fun. I cannot believe he's hanging out with—oh, crap, he just glanced over here. I need to stop looking at him and find that dang bathroom. _

When he reached the hallway, Kurt heard music. It wasn't hard, heavy music, but soft, acoustic music.

_I've been running too long on this shift  
And I've been keeping tabs on myself  
And now I'm cutting it close to my limit  
And I think I heard somebody say_

_Oh, my gosh. I know that voice! _Kurt followed the music, forgetting about the bathroom. He was determined to find the singer, and he did.

A brown haired young woman was sitting on a stool, strumming an acoustic Gibson, in the middle of a recording studio. Kurt stood in the sound room, astounded at her talent. He knew who this singer was. Her face graced the desk and walls of Brooke's office in New York, and her voice was frequently heard in the building. He just stood, mouth open, gaping at the sight. She was still in the room, lost in her own little world.

_You're never gonna be anybody else  
You're never gonna see until you see yourself_

"Dude, are you checking out my wife?"

Kurt turned around to find…_no. It can't be. Could it? He _did_ say his wife…_the number one basketball player in Tree Hill who now played for the NBA—Nathan Scott.

"No, no, no. Of course not. I just heard her playing so I thought I'd come—"

Nathan held up a hand to stop Kurt. "It's fine. I know who you are, Kurt Hummel. Brooke's told us all about you. Welcome to Tree Hill."

"Why, thank you. I'm beginning to see why so many of you love it here."

Nathan sighed, looking through the glass at his wife. "It's home."

"She's an amazing singer," Kurt commented. "But I bet you already know that."

Nathan smiled. "I do. I was the one who convinced her to play for anyone else but herself."

_Take a deep breath and don't let go_

Haley played the last notes of her new song, then looked up and smiled. "Hey, baby! This is a nice surprise! I thought you weren't coming home for a few weeks!"

"Well, Brooke called me about the show, so I figured I'd come and help." Nathan gestured toward Kurt. "I ran into Brooke's assistant. Apparently he's a fan."

"Oh!" Haley noticed Kurt for the first time. "Hi, Kurt! Sorry I almost hit you with a water balloon. It's just something Lucas and I do from time to time."

Kurt laughed. "It's okay. I'm dry."

"That's a good thing. Here, let me come to you." She got up to leave, but Kurt stopped her.

"Wait. Can I come in there and sing with you?"

Haley looked shocked. "Um, sure. I didn't know you sung."

Kurt smiled. "I was in Glee club in high school, and I've taken vocal lessons for years."

"Well, then come on in!" Haley smiled.

Kurt stood up and walked into the recording area. Haley had grabbed a stool for him to sit right next to her.

"What song did you have in mind?" Haley smiled at the younger boy.

"Um, how about one of your earlier songs, _Leaving Town Alive_?" Kurt asked, anxious.

"Sure!" She walked back to the piano and began playing.

_Oh, my gosh, I am singing with _Haley James Scott_! This day keeps getting better and better!_

Haley started the song, singing the whole first verse. "_Spending all your money, Ain't it funny how the time goes by? First you start believing, Then you're leaving for no reason, And you're wondering why_."

Kurt, who knew the song backwards and forwards, joined in for the chorus. "_So till the morning breaks, Go and make your mistakes, Don't be surprised if your head hurts. Life is for the living, the forgiven, and for leaving town alive_."

Haley caught Kurt's eye and silently told him to take the next verse alone. "_Whisper in the ways, Watching days and moving on, You wake up every Monday then suddenly it's Sunday, And the week is gone_."

They joined again for the chorus. Kurt's voice harmonized wonderfully with Haley's. "_So till the morning breaks, Go and make your mistakes, Don't be surprised at the sunrise. Life is for the living, the forgiven, and for leaving town alive_."

Both artists were so caught up in their song that they didn't notice Nathan wasn't the only spectator. Shelby and her whole crew, along with Blaine, Sebastian, and a few more models, had heard Kurt's singing. They followed the voice and found the duet. Nathan waved them all in to listen.

Haley sang the first line of the bridge. "_Oh, do you wonder where it starts, Where it ends, What you find around the bend_."

Kurt followed with the next few lines."_Oh, do you wonder where she's from, Where she goes, No one knows, Now and then you wonder_."

Their voices soared together as they harmonized the last few lines. "_Why you spending all your money, Ain't it funny how she walks on by? Now she's leaving for no reason, And you're wondering why_."

They ended the song together, still unaware of their ever growing audience. "_So till the morning breaks, Go and make your mistakes, Don't be surprised if your heart hurts, Life is for the living, the forgiven, and for leaving town alive_."

Right before he sang the last two lines, Kurt glanced out of the room…and right at Blaine. The two locked eyes, and Blaine smiled. Kurt tore his eyes away. _No. Not now. Finish the song, Hummel. _

He looked back at Haley, joining her for the last two lines. "_Why, life is for the living, the forgiven, and for leaving town alive. Life is for the living, the forgiven, and for leaving town alive_."

The audience broke into applause. Some of the New Yorkers started complimenting their coworker.

"That was amazing, Kurt!"

"I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"You should sing more often!"

"That was the best duet I've heard in a while!"

Kurt smiled to himself, taking it all in. He hadn't sung publicly since high school, and he hadn't sung with just one other person in the room since…then. _I can't think about that right now. I've just gotten over it. Focus, Hummel._ He glanced over to Haley, who had gotten off the piano bench.

"Well, I'm glad you guys liked it!" she said to the spectators.

Kurt had an idea. "Hey, Haley?"

"Yeah, Kurt?" She stopped right next to Kurt.

"Do you want to sing at the show? Just a few songs; doesn't even have to be a full set." Kurt looked up at Haley, pleading with his eyes.

Haley was startled. "Um, I hadn't planned on it. I was just going to support it by being in the audience."

The New Yorkers started voicing their opinions at this. They knew about the music shortage, and to have Haley James Scott sing at the show would be the greatest thing.

Finally, Nathan hushed the crowd so he could speak directly to his wife. "Hales, I know you've been through a lot these past couple weeks—I know I have—but singing at the show could be _really_ good for you! You've been working on that new album. I'm sure some of the songs would be great for the show!"

Haley sat back on the stool she'd sat in earlier. She contemplated what the group had said, taking it all in. _Beep. Beep. _Haley pulled out her phone and looked at it. She had a rather long text from Brooke.

_Hey, Tutor Wife, I know you're busy and all, but there are these two workers of mine. One's my assistant and the other is a model. They have a thing for each other, but neither of them will do anything. It's frustrating. So, if you can do anything to help with this, please do! Oh, and their names are Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Thanks girlie! One last thing. If you could, oh, I dunno, maybe sing at the show, I would be forever grateful! We had a few last minute cancellations and are in need of singers. Thanks! Love B-Davis _

She giggled at Brooke's randomness in the text message. It was as if crazy Brooke was right here next to her. She stood up and gave her answer. Why she stood up to do this she'll never know.

"Alright, guys. I'll do it. I'll sing." Haley paused, then addressed the boy she'd just sung with. "But only if _you _sing with someone else."

Kurt felt his jaw drop. _She'd better not be saying with I think she is…_ "Um, w-w-who did you have in mind?" He stammered, trying not to glance in the direction of who he thought she was talking about.

Haley glanced around at the audience. "Hmm…one of them…do any of you have experience singing?"

Blaine, Sebastian, Chandler, and a few others raised their hands. Haley silently commented that Blaine's hand had shot up at first instant, then slowly lowered a little, like he was backing down.

_This will be easier than…well…never mind. It might actually be a little tough._ Haley addressed the ones with raised hands. "Okay. You boys with your hands raised, come in here. Everyone else, I think Peyton has some things for you to do. Off you go."

The group split up, leaving seven of the audience members to 'audition' to sing with Kurt.

_Oh, dear Kurt,_ Shelby thought as she walked out of the recording studio. _He's got to be terrified. Just positively terrified. He never thought it would turn out like _this_. It's like the whole universe is trying to push him off the ledge before he has his wings. _

Kurt, as it turned out, was actually excited about singing. He just didn't know if he wanted to sing with…him. He glanced around the room at his possible duet partners. _Great. Now I'm nervous. I was excited, but now I'm nervous. What the heck did I get myself into?_

"Alright, folks," Haley said to the entire group. "I'm going to have you sing the Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait duet _Lucky_. Kurt will sing all of Colbie's part, with you, you, and you—" she pointed at Blaine, Sebastian, and Chandler "—taking turns singing Jason's part. I think my choice will be between you three, so the rest of you can leave. I have a backing track ready." She turned to accompany the rejects out of the recording area.

"Wait. Haley."

Haley turned to find the speaker. It was Blaine. She smiled as she asked, "Yes?"

Blaine started to turn away, to not go on with his statement, but decided against it. "I know how to play this song on guitar. May I?" He gestured toward Haley's Gibson.

Haley grinned. _I take that back. It _will _be easier than I thought. _"Of course, Blaine. You may use my guitar. Here, take the first few lines with Kurt."

. Blaine glanced at Kurt. _Alright, here goes nothing. I can't believe I asked to play this. _He picked up the guitar and started strumming the first notes. "_Do you hear me, I'm talkin' to you, Across the water across the deep blue ocean, Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm tryin'_."

Kurt sighed. He was about to do the hardest thing he'd ever done—sing with Blaine for the first time. _Here goes. I have to sing with him now. Voice don't give up on me. _"_Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel you whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my dreams, You make it easier when life gets hard_."

The two locked eyes as they sang the chorus. Everyone in the room was astounded at how the two blended together. They were clearly the favorite, but the competition had to go on. "_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be comin' home again, Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_."

Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine's and looked over to his next singing partner. _Sebastian. Of course it would be him. I just had a moment and now…_He shook his head and began to sing, with Sebastian accompanying him. The duet wasn't _as_ amazing, but it was still wonderful. "_They don't know how long it takes, Waiting for a love like this, Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss, I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_."

Sebastian glanced at his model friend still strumming the guitar. From the beginning of the song, Blaine's eyes had never left Kurt. _So this is the guy he's been so busy crushing on to notice me? Well, I'll make him pay just a little more. _He smiled and put on his best 'sexy' face. _I'm gonna seduce this assistant if it's the last thing I do. _He began to sing the second chorus. "_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be comin' home again, Lucky we're in love in every way, Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, Lucky to be coming home someday_."

Kurt drew his eyes from Sebastian. _He's really creepy. Why do I get the feeling he's exactly like…no. Not here. Not anywhere. I don't care if he is actually on this trip and doesn't remember. I'm _not _going there. One more singer. Ugh. It's that Chandler dude. Oh well. Might as well get it over with. _

Chandler began the last part of the song, anxious to sing with Kurt. _I don't care if the entire office thinks he's going to get with Blaine. I'm going to be his arm candy. Just you wait and see. _"_And so I'm sailing through the sea, To an island where we'll meet, I'll put a flower in your hair_."

_Dear Gaga, _Kurt thought as he heard Chandler sing that part. _I do believe he's almost as creepy as Sebastian. I really don't like this. I want to sing with Blaine. There I said it. I want Blaine to be the one I sing with. _"IT'S ALWAYS BEEN BLAINE!"

The model in question stopped singing when he heard this outburst. Sebastian and Chandler stood still, eyes wide open. Nobody, not even Kurt, was expecting this.

"Um, Kurt, hun?" Haley's voice came over the intercom. "Was that a 'thought-burst'?" She sounded shocked, but happy.

At that moment, Kurt felt terrified, embarrassed, humiliated, you name it. He said four words: "Was that _outloud_?"

Haley nodded.

That was all the confirmation Kurt needed to race out of the recording studio altogether. It didn't matter that he was wearing his famous skinny jeans. He'd done something embarrassing, and he needed to leave.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I like this nifty review box down below the story. It must be new. Please don't let it go to waste :D :D**


	6. Why You Wanna Make Me Keep Wanting You

**Hey guys! So, this story is almost done. One more chapter after this one. Nothing against y'all, but I think I'm going to be done with this for a while. I'm trying to finish my stories, though. I don't want to leave you hanging. So enjoy chapter 6! Oh, yeah. A review of chapter 5. The New Yorkers walk into TRIC and love it! Then, while they're exploring, they meet the OTH characters. Kurt sings with Haley! And both are offered spots singing in the show. Kurt blurts out he's in love with Blaine, so he runs out. Here's chapter 6!**

**A/N: NOTHING belongs to me. I wish OTH was back running, but if I ran it, the show wouldn't have made it as far as it did! **

* * *

"Kurt?"

The fashionista looked up at who was walking in, and found it to be the one person he really didn't want to see. Chandler, the model he'd sat by on the way up here.

"Yes, Chandler?" he asked, flatly. He really just wanted to be alone, especially after what had happened.

Chandler shifted on his feet. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Kurt was startled. This guy didn't have anything to be sorry about. "For what?"

"I know about your past, and then what happened in there...with the song...it must've been embarrassing."

Kurt's head popped up. "Um, you know?! How the heck do you know?"

Chandler sighed. "I overheard him talking to Shelby. She was trying to convince him not to go after you again. Apparently he's feeling nostalgic and wants you back. She was telling him that you were over him and you needed someone new in your life. Someone like..."

Kurt held his hand up, stopping the model. "Just don't even say it. You've said too much already. Just go."

After his outburst in the studio, Kurt ran all the way to the front of TRIC and found a couch in the models' dressing room. The couch was comfortable and just what he needed to get away from this. He felt the tears coming back, so he laid his head back on the pillow and tried to sleep it off.

* * *

_Buzz. Buzz._ Kurt's phone was vibrating, waking him up from his nap.

_Hey, singer boy. I know you're upset, but we arrived at the airport and we need you to come to dinner with us. Peyton is picking me up, and we're eating at a restaurant here in town. Come join! It'll just be the management-no stupid models or stylists._

Kurt chuckled at Brooke's text. Did she really have to put the word 'stylists' at the end? After all that had happened? He pressed the Reply button then typed, "I'd love to, but I'm just not feeling up to it. I can find food in this building, right? And I would be coming with if you, missy-who-should-know-better, alluded to something that I really don't want to think about right now. So I'm not going to dinner. Have fun without me."

Brooke texted back within five minutes._ I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you would be welcome at our dinner! And it would be strictly business, well, except for me, but that's just me. And yes, there is food in TRIC. There's a fridge in the model's dressing room, where I assume you are. Just eat out of there. I'll see you at the show, then! Wait. Where's your luggage?_

Kurt thought for a moment. Where did I put it...oh yeah! He replied to Brooke. "I have my luggage with me. Remember when we got all the luggage out of the cars and were putting it in the box trucks? Well, I kept all mine out of the trucks. I don't trust box trucks at all. We had to use one for Glee a few times, and, believe me, I had too much trouble with it. I was not about to go through with that again. So I am looking at my luggage right now. I'll see you tomorrow!"

After pressing Send, he put his phone up and walked over to the fridge. "Hmm," Kurt said out loud. "What do I want?" He searched through and found a salad, some pasta he could heat up, and a big jug of water.

"I'm okay with that," he told himself as he made his dinner. "At least it'll keep my mind off things.

As he ate, he watched the television set up in the room. _What have I come to? I'm sitting alone in the models' dressing room, eating all alone and watching Say Yes to the Dress. It could be worse. I could be sitting with the models and the stylists. I don't even want to think about that. Stupid mouth. Why did I have to go and blurt that? I know it's true but that doesn't mean I have to go and blurt to the world that I'm in love with Blaine and I'm too scared to act on it._

"Finally! Some answers. Is this why you haven't answered any of my texts?"

Kurt looked up from his finished dinner to the eyes of the one who had hurt him. "What are you doing here, Logan?"

Logan flicked his shaggy blonde hair back and walked over to sit by Kurt. "I was getting my stuff from the front room when I heard somebody back here. I came to investigate and here we are. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Logan, get up. Just get up and leave. I don't want to talk to you right now." Kurt was astounded. Why would he be here right now?

Logan got off of the couch, brushed himself off, and started toward the door. "I have his number, you know."

Kurt looked up. "What?"

"Blaine. I have his number. We never did anything. I got it for the fitting. Do you want it?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'm not sure I can see him after what I've done today."

Logan chuckled. "I know what you did. And you might be surprised to know that he really doesn't think any less of you."

"Did you talk to him?" Kurt asked his ex.

"Yes. I was talking to him about the fitting and he asked if I'd heard anything from you. If you were okay, stuff like that. I told him I don't really talk to you, but if I heard anything I'd let him know. He likes you, Kurt."

"And when did he say he did? I've come out twice since I got here and said that I was in love with him. But has he done anything that stupid? No!"

Logan walked back to the couch and sat down. "Kurt, you have trouble with your mouth. You speak before you actually think. It's been that way ever since I met you right out of high school. Blaine is just more reserved about what he says, but I know he likes you. It's his actions when he's around you. It's like-" he sighed "It's like when I was around you. I see so much of what I did in what he does."

"And just because of that, you know he likes me? I thought the same thing with you, but we both know how that turned out."

"Kurt, I didn't like you like this guy does. He's fallen head over heels for you, and it's only been a few days since he first saw you."

"That's the point. Isn't it moving just a little too fast? I mean, I only met the guy a few days ago. It hasn't even been a week."

Logan shook his head. "That doesn't matter with you two. I bet that by the end of the fashion show you two will be much closer than before. Everyone talks about the chemistry you two have and that you will get together at some point. Heck, Brooke even texted Peyton about it."

"How do you know this? I didn't even know it myself until today!"

Logan just smiled. "It's okay. I understand. But somehow you need to let him know what you feel. He deserves to know."

"Oh, I know. Logan, why are you being so nice to me? I thought you never wanted to speak to me again. Your words. Not mine."

"Well," Logan started. "When I found out we were going to be working for the same company, I freaked. Ever since we broke it off-"

"Because you found it fun to go for the weekend with the most eligible bachelor in all of Ohio and then come back and hit on my brother-"

"Yes, I admit. Not my best moments. But ever since we broke it off, I haven't been able to view anyone in the same way. Everyone's always been taller than you, shorter than you, less fashion crazy than you, and so on. No one has ever been what I needed. And then I realized I hadn't been looking for someone else, I'd been looking for you. But we grew apart, and we weren't going to work out. I knew that. When I got the call from Brooke that she needed me to help Shelby, I didn't know what to say. I knew it was a good job, but I didn't want to be around you. I didn't know what I would do. But then, luckily, I got here and I loved the job. Shelby has been nothing but wonderful to me and I absolutely love working for Clothes for Bros. And during these past few days, I've slowly watched you and Blaine fall in love with each other. Go after him. Don't let him be the one who got away."

Kurt laughed. "Thanks for that, Logan. It meant a lot to me."

Logan stood up. "You're welcome. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a few hearts to go break."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking the models to a club here in town." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Um, that is not a good idea. Really. It's quite stupid. Please, just don't."

"Not all the models, stupid. Just a few. Like that Sebastian guy and that Chandler guy."

Kurt smiled. "By all means, take them. Get them drunk. Do with them what you please. Just don't make them late to the show tomorrow or Brooke will have my tail."

"Oh I know. That's why I'm leaving your precious Blaine out of it."

Kurt picked up the closest thing to him-a pillow-and chucked it at Logan's head. "He's not my 'precious Blaine'! I don't walk around saying, 'My precious, my precious,' like that deranged Gollum!"

Logan grabbed the pillow. "I know, I know. I was only joking. Bye Kurt." He tossed the pillow back as he left the room.

Kurt sighed. "And this is why I am no longer with him." He cleaned his plate off, then came back to the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight,_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight,_  
_And I think I'll be all right_

"Ugh..." Kurt rolled over and turned his alarm off. "Today's the day. I have to go up on a stage and sing a song with Blaine."

He got ready, utilizing the bathroom and the dressing room mirrors at TRIC. As he was putting the finishing touches on his hair, a brunette practically skipped through the door.

"Kurtie! Kurt!" Brooke scooped him up in a hug. Yes, he was her assistant, but they were also best friends. "How was your sleep here at TRIC?"

Kurt hugged her back, saying, "It was good. My back's a little sore, but I've slept on worse. Dorm rooms...not the best mattresses." He shuddered at the memory.

Brooke smiled. "Well I'm glad. And if you're done using this room, the models need to use it. It's 8:30 and the show starts at 5. Come on! We have much to do."

Kurt followed Brooke out the door. The first model to walk in the door was-no surprise-Blaine. And this time, he smiled and spoke to Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt."

This made Kurt whip his head around. Did he, the one who had been filling his dreams, actually say something to him? Wow. Kurt kept this thought in him as he continued to follow Brooke. He pulled his Blackberry out and shot a quick text to Logan.

_8:31 - If you're still wanting to give me his number, now would be a good time. I actually have something to ask him.-K_

_8:32 - Who are you talking about again?-L_

_8:32 - Don't give me that. You know.-K_

_8:33 - Okay. It's (123)555-1234.-L_

Kurt smiled. He finally had Blaine's number. Instead of texting the number, he called it. He wasn't quite sure why he did it, but he was relieved when the automated voicemail voice spoke. At the beep, he said, "Hi...hey. Um, I need you to meet me early to run over the song. We're singing first, and you know the song. It's David Bowie's Fashion. Just meet me at 4:30. And please don't be late. See you then."

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 6! Chapter 7 is the fashion show, and the end of the story. So, in order to get chapter 7 up, please Read and Review this lovely chapter! :D :D Thanks!**


End file.
